


Warm?

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desire, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, French Kissing, Groping, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Missionary Position, Nighttime, Oral Sex, Passion, Sex, Smut, perfectworldshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: I was in a mood for writing smut





	

The wind howled outside on that cold winter night in Dendemille Town. Inside one of the many cabins in the town, Lysandre and his lover Augustine curled up next to each other in bed. They lay on top of the blankets and stared at the fireplace on the other side of the room, whose crackling orange flames lit up the dark space. Although Augustine wore full length pajamas, he shivered as he snuggled up against Lysandre's half naked body.

"Are you cold my love?" Lysandre whispered as his hand ran through Augustine's thick, curly hair. He kissed the top of his head. 

"It's **freezing** _mon cher._ I don't understand how you can only sleep in your boxers that like. It's not summer where it's _too_ hot to even bother," Augustine rested his head on Lysandre's shoulder. His hand palmed Lysandre's muscular chest, rubbing it in circles before laying flat. Lysandre let out a humming sound. As Augustine's lips brushed against his collarbone, he started to become aroused. His groin began to swell as he placed a finger on Augustine's chin and tilted his head up.

"It's not as hard as you think Gus. Not if you have _someone_ to share your _heat_ with."

With a grin, Lysandre leaned in and kissed Augustine. With a surprised sound, Augustine reached for him. Lysandre's eyes closed as the kiss deepened. His jaw loosened as Augustine's hand gripped tightly onto Lysandre's cheek as he reclined back onto the bed. Lysandre rolled on top of him. 

"Warmer?" He asked, giving Augustine's lip a playful suck. His tongue protruded to trace its outline. Augustine let out a sigh.

" _Yes_ ," Augustine answered, puckering up his lips against the corner of Lysandre's mouth before moving back in. His mouth opened, letting Lysandre stick his tongue in and flicker it about. It slid against Augustine's, sending a jolt down his spine and forcing his hips to jut into Augustine's. They moved up and over, his body colliding with Augustine's, feeling his cold fingers curl up on his shoulders. Lysandre sloppily pressed his lips against Augustine's again, and let out a shaky exhale onto Augustine's closed mouth as he realized that he was getting turned on as well.

"Oh I can _feel_ you," Lysandre breathed into Augustine's ear. His pelvis moved right on the bump that rose against Augustine's pants.

"Lysandre," Augustine moaned. The fire's glow illuminated his face, and damp patches started to appear underneath his arms.

Lysandre's fingers undid the buttons one by one on Augustine's pajama shirt. He pulled the sides of the shirt back and placed his hands on Augustine's chest, feeling how clammy his skin had become. Lysandre kept on gyrating to only stop when his erection peeked through the flap in his boxers. He pulled back and stared down at Augustine. He became overwhelmed by the sight of Augustine lying there; his slender, gangly frame against the bed. His skin flushed pink, shivering as his chest rose and fell. His lips parted and he licked them lustfully as he gazed at Lysandre's length. And Lysandre could feel himself _melt_ for Augustine was so _beautiful_ and no matter how many times they had _been_ with each other, it always felt like the _first time_ because there was always something _breathtaking_ that he had not seen before.

Augustine reached out and wrapped his thin hand around Lysandre's penis. He began to pump. Lysandre's legs shook. He gasped as Augustine's hand slid up, radiating warmth back into Lysandre. Augustine's hand was moving at a steady pace. Up his hand crept, then down again, then to return as Lysandre's breathing grew more frenzied. Augustine's thumb circled on the tip and he squeezed for a brief second, making Lysandre tremble and lean forward; attempting to stifle the oncoming orgasm. His lover let go, only a finger remained that absentmindedly stroked the shaft. Lysandre deeply breathed before meeting Augustine's gaze. 

"Augustine, my _beautiful_ Augustine, you are a _god,_ " Lysandre choked out as his fingers caressed Augustine's smooth chest. He eased back and his hands slid down Augustine's stomach, eager to cover as much as he could. A hand rubbed the tent in Augustine's pants as Lysandre's fingers gripped onto the pants elastic band.

"I want to _worship_ you," Came Lysandre's muffled voice. With several tugs, he slid the pants off Augustine and buried his face into his crotch. With a kissing sound, he moved his mouth in. He sucked, tasting his lover as his free hand gripped the bottom of the shaft. He took more of Augustine in, his tongue swirling around the tip and sliding down as he pulled back. His lips puckered up against the skin and circled around the shaft. With another lick, he moved back up and began to suck again. Lysandre glanced up to see that Augustine was groaning. His chest rapidly rose and fell and his hips buckled up. Lysandre moved down as far as he could, feeling Augustine's penis tickle the back of his mouth. With a suctioning sound, he came back up. Saliva trickled down his chin and nestled into his beard.

"Lysandre I _want_ you," Augustine moaned.

"I want you too," Lysandre replied with a kiss, letting Augustine taste himself.

He moved back and in one swift motion pulled his boxers down and reached over for the night table. He pulled the top drawer open and took out a condom and lube. He quickly put on the condom and applied lube on top as well as a few fingers. He came back to bed to see that Augustine had removed his shirt, and was laying back in a manner to make access easier. Lysandre leaned over him and hitched his leg over the waist. A finger massaged Augustine's entrance to prepare him.

"Warm enough yet?" Lysandre whispered.

"How about warm enough to _burn?_ " Augustine sighed. 

The fingers moved back. Lysandre shifted into place and penetrated him.

With a shudder, Augustine gripped onto Lysandre's shoulders. Friction sizzled as Lysandre's thighs grazed over Augustine's legs. Hips jutting in as he slowly thrusted in and out, fueled by the fullness he felt inside of his lover, and his member brushing against his stomach. Their lips met again in a kiss, the warmth building as Augustine pulled him in. Lyandre lowered himself; his chest on Augustine's, his lips caressing his neck, moving in as deep as he could to send Augustine over the edge each time he hit his prostate. Augustine's hips were arching up to meet Lysandre's. His hands settled down on Lysandre's buttocks, fingers digging into his soft flesh, leaving red marks in their wake. Lysandre groaned. He slouched over him with a pant, no space between them, feeling Augustine's fingers run through his wet hair. With each thrust, his groin felt more sensitive. He could _feel_ the rush inside him start to _bubble,_ _shoot up_ as the numbness spread over him. His pace quickened and he glanced down to see Augustine tensing up as well. Even though his eyes were beginning to close, he kept them fixed on Lysandre's. He tilted his head back with one last jolt.

" **Lysandre!** I'm THERE! **I'M---** "

With a passioned scream, he gripped onto Lysandre's hair as he released. It came out in spurts as droplets of semen splattered onto Lysandre's stomach and chest. With a groan, Lysandre was not far behind. He buried his face in Augustine's neck as he came with one last thrust. His seed shot to the top of the condom before dripping down the shaft. For a moment the two men were still; savoring the sensation. Then Lysandre pulled out. He sat up and removed the condom. He tossed it in the trash before rejoining Augustine, sweat glistening on his skin, a hot flush on his cheeks, wearing an expression of pure ecstasy. 

"Did I get you warm enough?" He asked with a chuckle as he placed an arm around Augustine.

"You did dear," Augustine answered as he leaned in and gave Lysandre a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact! I challenged myself not to use the words dick or cock while writing this


End file.
